The present invention relates to a yoke for use in construction work, and more particularly to a yoke used to clamp the side shutters in concrete work.
Conventional yokes for this purpose are made of steel and have square sections. Because these yokes produce a tremendous noise when they bump against a hard object, they are unfit for use in construction work at night in a residential area. In addition, because both ends of these yokes are open, fresh concrete is apt to flow into the yokes and set therein. An increase in weight caused by this concrete is frequently undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a yoke which obviates the above-described disadvantages.